


Misunderstandings

by charlottedrake



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Huma - Freeform, Implied Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Descendants 3, Pre-Relationship, but they're cute - Freeform, i guess, idk jay and gil's ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Jay and Uma have been hanging out a lot more recently, or in which Harry and Gil get upset over a misunderstanding.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something, don't know if it worked but I'm posting it because we need more of them.

_

“Look at them, Harry!” Gil points, speaking a little too loudly from behind the bushes that he and Harry were hiding behind. “They’re flirting!”

Harry elbows the blonde boy beside him. “Would ya keep it down, mate? You’re gonna blow our cover!” he hisses as his eyes fixate on the scene ahead of them.

It’s kind of difficult to see when there’s a bunch of green leaves blocking his view, but even then, Harry can see the two of them sitting together in the distance,  _ alone,  _ with their heads inches apart. 

Uma and Jay. An unusual and unexpected pairing, if they’re being honest. Not once did the thought of the two of them ever getting along cross Harry’s mind. Jay was, after all, one of Mal’s best friends, and Uma loathed anything that had to do with her.

Loathed.

As in, not anymore. Recently, she and Mal have been getting along better, meaning that there’s no reason for the same to apply for her and anyone of Mal’s friends, which in this case happens to be Jay.

Harry’s noticed that they’ve been hanging out a lot, now. Texting each other a lot now, too. It started bothering him; for some reason, the thought of Uma being with Jay and his bloody gorgeous face made him sick to his stomach.

“But Harry, why are they sitting so close to each other?” Gil insists, whisper-yelling this time. “Do you think they’re dating?” Just the thought of that made the blonde frown.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Harry almost smacks the back of his head for saying something as stupid as that.  _ Uma wouldn’t,  _ he tells himself.  _ Not without telling him.  _ “Besides, it looks like they’re talking about something serious. It’s probably no big deal, anyway!”

As if on cue, Uma throws her head back, letting out a roar of laughter that never fails to sound like music to Harry’s ears. Still, he can’t bring himself to enjoy the sound of his captain’s laughter. Not when it’s blended with the sound of Jay’s laughter, as well.

“What’s so bloody funny, aye?” Harry wonders out loud, his eyes narrowing on the couple ahead. Though he refuses to believe that the two of them were dating, he can’t help but feel his stomach drop at the little voice in his head that continues to insist that they are, and it doesn’t make it any better when Gil keeps insisting that they are, as well.

“Do you think they’re laughing because Jay said something funny?” Gil questions, his eyes glued onto the duo ahead too. “Jay’s really funny, so I guess I can understand why he makes her laugh,” he sighs.

Upon noticing this, Harry takes a moment to tear his eyes from Uma and Jay, directing his attention towards his blonde friend. “What’s up with you, mate?”

Gil shrugs, not taking his eyes off the pair. “I don’t know,” he says, sadly. “I just feel weird. Seeing Uma with Jay like  _ that  _ makes me feel weird.”

“Weird, aye?” Harry takes a second to think about that. He supposes if he were to use a word to describe what he’s feeling at the moment, ‘ _ weird’  _ would be one of them. That’s when it hits him.

_ Is Gil feeling the same way he is? _

_ Does that mean… _

Before he can even think it through, Harry finds himself blurting, “Gil, do you like Uma?” he scowls at the thought. 

The sudden question makes Gil turn to face his dark-haired friend. “What?” he asks as if Harry had just asked the most bizarre question. “Of course I like Uma, she’s my friend? What does that have to do with anything?”

Harry resists the urge to facepalm. “I mean, do you like-  _ like her, like her?” _

The confusion instantly washes from Gil’s face. “Oh! You mean the way  _ you _ like her?” Gil shakes his head at that, patting Harry in the back. “Don’t worry buddy, I don’t!” he goes back to staring at Jay and Uma.

Harry finds himself taken aback by this, “What the hell are ya talkin’ about?” he scoffs. “I don’t like-” he can’t bring himself to finish that sentence upon seeing Uma reach out to grab Jay’s shoulders, looking at him with an enthusiastic smile. Just the sight of that made his heart stop.

_ Shit. _

_ Maybe he does like her. _

It’s not like it’s the first time the thought has crossed his mind; Harry has always been fond of his captain and has always found her breathtakingly beautiful, he’d always be the first to admit that. But admitting that he has  _ feelings  _ for her? He finds that a lot more difficult to do, considering how frowned upon feelings like these were back on the Isle, when the barrier was still in place.

But there is no more barrier and they’re not on the Isle as of right now.

_ Maybe that’s why all these sudden feelings have come to light? _

_ Maybe that’s why his stomach feels like it’s a bunch of twists and knots? _

_ Maybe that’s why he wants nothing more than to be in Jay’s position at that moment? _

“Do you think Jay wants to go traveling with Uma?” Gil wonders out loud, sadly.

Harry’s head nearly snaps in his direction. “Why would he?” he scoffs. Though he knows the idea sounds far-fetched, he still can’t help but grunt in disgust at the thought of his captain traveling without them, without  _ him. _

That had always been  _ their _ plan.

“Jay told me we should go exploring together not long ago,” Gil explains, wearing a pout on his face. “But now that he and Uma are dating, maybe he won’t want to go with me anymore.”

Harry turns back to look at them. They really do seem to be getting along. “Do ya really think Uma would go exploring with him?” it comes out much softer than he intended it to be.

“I mean if they’re dating..” Gil can’t bring himself to finish, instead, he finds himself sighing out loud, as he looks upon the happy duo.

“They’re not.” Harry’s words deceive his eyes. 

“We should be happy for them,” Gil ignores him.

“Happy for what? They’re  _ not _ dating!” Harry insists.

Yet anything he says seems to be going over Gil’s head. “We should go congratulate them. It’s what good friends would do.”

Harry’s brows furrow; it isn’t until he sees Gil standing, rising from behind the bushes that he gets what he means. “What are ya doin’, Gil?” he tries to be as quiet as possible. “Get back down here before ya blow our bloody cover!”

“Hey, Uma! Jay!” Gil shouts out to them, waving his hands in the air.

Uma and Jay’s eyes are on them before Harry even has the chance to drag Gil back behind the bushes. He lets out a huff, “Ya really did it this time!”

_

Gil is the first arrive at the table where Uma and Jay found themselves currently seated, with Harry trailing behind wearing a very displeased look.

“Hey Gil, Harry.” Jay is the first to greet them. Despite his evident confusion as to why the two friends were hiding behind a bush, he still greets the blonde with a smile.

“Hi Jay,” Gil smiles back.

Uma’s eyes narrow on her two friends. She knows they’re up to something; she’s known these boys for a long time now and can always tell when they’ve been up to no good. It’s not hard to tell, especially not when they had just been caught hiding behind the bushes not far from where she and Jay are sitting. “Uh, what are you guys doing?” she asks, once Harry has caught up with Gil.

Upon arriving, Harry folds his arms. “Nothin’ much,” he says as his eyes appear to be burning holes into the long-haired boy sitting next to Uma. “The question is, what are  _ you  _ two doing, aye?”

Jay’s eyebrows rise, “Uh, what?”

“You alright, Harry?” Uma’s attention is on her first-mate, who appears to be upset for some reason. “You seem- ?”  _ mad, sad, annoyed  _ Uma can’t really put a name to the very visible emotions on his face.

“Oh, don’t mind him.” Gil waves him off, as he does his best to appear happy for his two friends. “We just came here to tell you guys that we’re really happy for you!”

“Debatable,” Harry mutters.

Neither Uma or Jay pay Harry’s words any mind, given that they’re too busy staring at Gil as if he had grown a second head.

“Uh, happy?” Jay doesn’t get what he’s trying to say.

Neither does Uma. “Gil, what the hell are you yapping about?” her brows furrow. “Happy for what?”

Harry elbows his friend again, trying to get him to stop talking before Uma caught on to the fact that they were spying on her and Jay. “Don’t listen to him, he’s had a couple of those piña coladas, he doesn’t know what he’s talkin’ about.”

Gil brushes him off, though. “Happy for the start of your relationship, we hope you guys last a long time together!” despite his smile, one could easily detect a hint of sadness behind it.

In synch, Uma and Jay’s heads turn to face each other before looking back at the two boys standing before them.

“Relationship?!” they both exclaim in unison, sharing a look of horror in their expressions before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

“Why would  _ we _ be in a relationship?” Jay can’t hide the amusement from his face.

“Gil, what was in those piña coladas, man?” Uma questions in between her laughing fit.

Harry can’t even mask his relief upon hearing that as he lets out a heavy exhale. He smacks his blonde friend again. “Ya see, man? I told ya they weren’t together!”

Gil’s eyelashes flutter in confusion. “Wait?” he asks, slowly, his eyes shifting back and forth between his two friends. “If you two  _ aren’t  _ in a relationship, then why were you touching each other?”

“Yeah,” Harry inches closer towards them, his eyes practically shooting daggers towards Jay. “Was genie boy over here getting a lil too handsy with ya?”

“Touching?” 

“Handsy?”

Both Uma and Jay blurt out as they look at the two boys in disbelief.

“You sure Gil was the only one who had a little too many piña coladas?” Uma’s eyes are on Harry as she says this.

Jay lets out an awkward chuckle. “Well, if you two m _ ust  _ know, Uma and I were hanging out ‘cause I needed help with something.”

“Oh,” Gil’s voice drops a bit. “With what?”

“He was asking about  _ you,”  _ Uma makes sure to emphasize that.

“A-About me?” Gil’s eyes go wide.

A shy smile forms on Jay’s face; a very rare sight given that the word ‘ _ shy’  _ has never been something used to describe the athletic boy. “Well, yeah,” he shrugs. “Since we’re going to be traveling soon, I thought I’d ask Uma about  _ you _ , you know.”

“You still want to travel with me?” Gil can’t resist the grin that creeps on his face.

“Yeah! I was actually just showing her some brochures of some of the places we should think about going, wanna see?” 

“Yeah!” Gil is the embodiment of sunshine at that moment.

As if on cue, Uma gets up, allowing for her blonde friend to take the seat beside Jay, where she had been sitting. She pats Harry’s back, gesturing for him to start walking. “C’mon Harry, let’s leave these two dorks be.”

_

“You know, I get why Gil was spying on us and why he might’ve misinterpreted things,” Uma begins, once they’ve gotten a good distance away from the happy couple-to-be. She turns back and catches sight of a very giddy Gil and a very smiley Jay, enjoying each other’s company. “I mean, I’ve never seen Gil act like such a puppy before, and that’s saying something!”

Harry follows her eyes towards the two boys. “Huh,” he says, once the realization finally hit him. “Guess that explains why he was so upset at the thought of you two  _ dating,”  _ the words taste like venom in his mouth.

Uma spares them one last look. “Which is why I get why  _ he  _ was spying on us and why  _ he  _ got upset at the thought of Jay and I being together,” she hums as she then turns her attention back on her first mate. “What I don’t get is why  _ you  _ were too?”

Harry’s head snaps in her direction, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. “Were what?” he feels his heart begin to race.

“Upset,” Uma stops walking, turning her entire body to face him. “Or why  _ you _ were spying on us, to begin with?”

He shuffles in place, letting out an awkward laugh. “I- don’t know,” he can’t bring himself to answer.

“Hmm,” Uma nods slowly, glancing back to look at Jay for a moment before returning her attention to Harry. “Don’t worry, Jay’s not really my type.”

“Oh?” Harry finds himself intrigued by this. For one, she told him not to worry. 

_ Did that mean what he thinks she means?  _

_ Or was he reading too much into it? _

The thought of Uma having a type then enters his mind. __   
  


“So, uh,” he scratches the back of his neck. “ _ Who  _ is your type, then?”

A hint of a smirk plays on Uma’s lips as her eyes scan him from head-to-toe. “ _ Clueless _ boys with pretty, blue eyes apparently.”

Harry nods slowly, feeling a sudden twinge in his heart at the thought of Uma being with one of those  _ ‘clueless boys with pretty, blue eyes’.  _ “Oh,”  _ at least now he knows who to look out for around here.  _ “That’s… That’s good to know,” he says with a lump in his throat.

“Did I mention  _ clueless? _ ” Uma points out again.

To which, Harry only replies with a nod.

Uma snorts before continuing her way, leaving behind her  _ very  _ clueless friend for a bit as he found himself in a quick trance. “You comin’, Hook?” she calls out, without stopping to look back at him.

Within an instant, he’s at her side.

_

Later that night, when everyone was sound asleep, and not a shadow in sight; Harry feels himself jolt awake in the middle of the night.

“Wait a damn minute!” he practically shouts in realization, paying no mind to the fact that Gil was asleep on the other side of the room.

For some reason, it had only just hit him that  _ he  _ is that clueless boy with pretty, blue eyes. 

_

**Author's Note:**

> (Jay was definitely asking for Uma's help on how to ask Gil out and she was hyping him up btw).


End file.
